Corazón helado
by marietta93vlc
Summary: ¿Como puedes luchar? ¿Como puedes vivir? Siendo tu enemigo alguien a quie amas


INTRODUCCIÓN

INTRODUCCIÓN

Yo solo tenía 7 años cuando esto pasó. Mis padres y yo estábamos en casa, era Navidad. Solo faltaba un mes para mi cumpleaños, y, para la NO ansiada iniciación. Una cosa tenía clara, no quería ser una cazavampiros. Estaba asomada a la ventana, viendo caer esos copos tan fríos que siempre me habían encantado. Y de repente lo vi, era… aterrador.

-Papá, mamá, ¿por qué ese hombre viene hacia aquí, entre toda la nieve?

Mi padre se asomó por encima de mi hombro y como acto reflejo sacó su puñal de metal. Me asusté y mi madre se puso en guardia.

-Gis, mi niña, escóndete aquí.

No entendía por qué mi padre me decía que me escondiera, pero así lo hice. Mi madre me encerró allí dentro pero me sonrió con calidez. ¿De qué tenía que estar a salvo? Me concentré en no pensar y tarareé la melodía que siempre me cantaba mamá para que me durmiera… Hasta que… Oí una lucha. Miré por la rendija y vi a mis padres contra un estúpido vampiro.

-¡Sylvia, cuidado, está detrás de ti!

Mi madre se giró, pero no lo suficientemente rápido… Él la mordió. Ahogué un grito cuando mi madre cayó al suelo, desangrándose. Mi padre se puso furioso. Se lanzó cegado por el odio y la ira. El vampiro le desarmó y dijo:

-Todo esto por vuestra hija, Giorgio, ambos moriréis por ella. Por una simple humana.

-¡Cállate, asqueroso chupasangre!

-Dime donde está ella.

-He dicho que no.

-¡DÍMELO! – su voz ahora era un gruñido bajo.

-Antes muerto.

-Eso tiene fácil arreglo, Giorgio.

-Te espero sentado – escupió mi padre con fiereza.

-Dime donde está la niña.

-Cuando la encuentres, si es que la encuentras, estúpido chupasangre, será demasiado tarde - ¿se podía saber qué hacía mi padre sonriendo?

-¿Demasiado tarde?

-La relevancia Dumont llegará a la orden.

-No lo creo, ella es demasiado pequeña, su iniciación no sería hasta dentro de…

Mi padre soltó una risotada.

-Te equivocaste con las cuentas, mi hija, mi relevo, tiene 7 años, y dentro de un mes cumplirá la edad mínima.

-¿Si no la mato hoy…?

-Ya no podrás hacerlo… Su don aparecerá de un momento a otro.

El vampiro no aguantó más los insultos, ni las muecas burlonas, y tampoco los comentarios sarcásticos de mi padre. Observé como si fuera a cámara lenta como le torcía el cuello y como mi padre caía sin vida al suelo. Fue en ese mismo instante que decidí ser una cazavampiros. Quería matarle. Algo húmedo cayó sobre mis manos encogidas encima de las rodillas. Me llevé una mano a la cara y toda mi cara estaba llena de agua… Agua salada… Hasta ese momento no me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. El vampiro empezó a buscarme, me buscaba a mí, y por eso había matado a mis padres. Al no encontrarme se encogió de hombros y salió a buscar algo. Entró con una garrafa de gasolina. El olor me mareó pero lo que en verdad me sorprendió fue que rociara la estancia y le lanzara una cerilla encendida antes de salir por la puerta. El humo empezó a ahogarme cuando escuché más metal fuera de la casa y tres personas aparecieron por la puerta, en busca de alguien con vida. Sacaron los cadáveres de mis padres y les oí gritar:

-¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ LA NIÑA!?

-No lo sé, no la encontré.

Ese fue el momento que elegí para gritar.

-¡Estoy aquí!

Mala idea. Mis pulmones se llenaron de humo. Una chica irrumpió y se dirigió a mis toses. Abrió la portezuela y me sacó de la casa en llamas. Las llamas se apartaban a nuestro paso.

-¿Este es tu don? ¿Controlar el fuego?

-No soy yo… - Su tono de voz denotaba cierto desconcierto.

Me iniciaron un par de días después y me mandaron con una familia de acogida. Acabaron dejándome con los de la orden de nuevo. Pasé por cuatro familias fallidas más. Y los Salvatore, hartos de verme así, me adoptaron, porque tenían una hija de mi edad.

**mar(II)etta: weno... esta es una historia que hemos escrito Gis tara, Cloe weasly , y yo... esta introducción esta escrita por mi amiga gis, asi ke ya sabeis... ruegos, preguntas o amenazas de muerte a ellas.**

**os kiero!!**


End file.
